


Every Kind of Spring

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series, Original Work
Genre: Community: three weeks for dw, Gen, Metaphysics, Poetry, Seasons and Time, Spring, Structured forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in response to Devohoneybee's poetry prompts, and as part of the three weeks for Dreamwidth annual challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Every Kind of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo/gifts).



> Written in response to Devohoneybee's poetry prompts, and as part of the three weeks for Dreamwidth annual challenge.

One story says that life  
Springs up, sourceless  
Like water pushing up  
From under stone  
Distilled by fire reaching for the air

One story says that life  
By god ticks down  
A cosmic watch-spring wound  
To finite end  
Meticulously planned and set to run

One story says that life  
Is also Death  
Buds bursting forth in spring  
To dying fall  
As winter seeds await reviving warmth

One story says that life  
Springs from the spin  
Of arsmetric forces  
Dancing 'round  
The sun in complex figures, space and time

But Methos knows that life  
Is all these things  
And none: myth true as math  
Renewing still  
Conceived in love, as every kind of spring


End file.
